Wireless networks are communication networks without wires. Wireless networking is a branch of communication networking, which includes both communication and computation. Wireless networks communicate without wires by sending and receiving data through a wireless communication channel. For example, a wireless network may communicate using a wireless channel through various types of media, including radio frequency (RF), optical, or audio channels.
Users of wireless networks include individuals, computer applications, and electronic devices. Users may employ wireless networks to access the Internet or private networks. Many wireless networks limit access to only authorized users. For example, many wireless networks are configured to satisfy the requirements of an individual or organization. Some networks are employed to communicate with or control attached devices. Access to devices attached to a network may be limited by the network's parameters. For example, many wireless networks are configured with network parameters governing access to one or more network or attached devices. Devices attached to a network are typically configured to match the network parameters.
Network parameters governing access to a wireless network and attached devices include encryption type, network identification, and identification of the user or device accessing the wireless network. Many devices are portable and suitable for mobile use. Some devices are embedded in various types of equipment, or wearable by an individual user. Mobile users away from their personal network typically reconfigure their mobile devices for access. Mobile access may be to a different network, governed by parameters different from the user's personal network, or to a network which may be unsecured. A user of many devices attached to a wireless network may be required to change the parameters governing access to the wireless network in each device when the network parameters change.